uncontedeFée
by x3-Twilight57-x3
Summary: Bella aprés la mort de son fils fils père se Retrouvé non sans Boston Travaille. TROUVER Elle Finit par l'ONU emploi de femme de ménage DANS UNE des plus grande entreprise des Etat-uni. Son PDG milliardair surnommer non "l'homme de glace", Edward Cullen.
1. l'homme de glace

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 20 ans et je recherche un emploi. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais encore un nourrisson et j'ai emménagé avec ma mère à Londres jusqu'à mes 17 ans où je suis retournée chez mon père après le remariage de celle-ci. Je suis repartie en Amérique avec l'espoir de faire des études de lettres, dans la petite bourgade de Forks. C'est là que j'ai rencontré les Hale où je me suis pris d'amitié avec Jasper et Rosalie, Jasper voulait devenir architecte et Rosalie voulait travailler dans un garage même si elle avait plus les compétences pour être mannequin. Quelques mois après mon arrivée, mon père est devenu gravement malade, il a du arrêter de travailler et j'ai du renoncer à mes études pour prendre sa place au niveau finance. N'étant qu'une adolescente avec aucune qualification, je ne trouvai qu'une place de femme à tout faire dans l'un des seuls restaurants de la ville. Mes cours sont passés au second plan jusqu'à ce que je laisse tombé, bien que je mettais tout mon temps à rassembler de l'argent, ce n'était pas assez pour payer les médicaments et je due hypothéquer la maison (N/A : en Amérique l'assurance maladie n'est pas obligatoire, merci cours d'économie & droit, je fais comme si Charlie n'en avait pas pris). A mes 19 ans mon père décéda de sa maladie, une chose que j'ai eu du mal à supporter, ayant mis tant de mal pour subvenir à nos besoins. Me retrouvant seule, mon amie Rosalie m'invita à vivre avec elle à Seattle. Sans vraiment en avoir le choix je mis suis retrouvée, et voilà qu'au bout de 2 mois de recherche, je me trouve devant le building le plus haut que je n'ai jamais vue, tout en verre et qui avait l'air tellement prestigieux. Mon entretien était prévu pour dans 10 minutes, tandis que je restais là plantée comme un piquet à regarder en haut. Mon manque d'inattention fut fatal quand quelqu'un me donna un coup de coude. -Pardon Mademoiselle. S'excusa l'homme en reprenant sa marche rapide. Je remarquai que tout autour de moi se passait en accéléré, les gens couraient dans tous les sens, comme si le temps leur manquait, je regardai une nouvelle fois l'annonce pour être sûr de l'adresse avant d'avancer et d'entrer dans l'immeuble de plus de 100 étage (je crois, j'ai compté sur une photo) Tous les employés portaient des costumes et tailleurs, j'avais l'air ridicule avec mon pantalon noir et ma chemise blanche prêter par Rosalie. J'approchais de la standardiste qui avait une sorte de micro téléphone. -Entreprise Cullen's corporation, Mandhy à l'appareil, que puis-je pour vous? J'attendis qu'elle finisse son appel et essaya de tirer sur ma chemise pour qu'elle paraisse plus lisse. Voyons Bella, c'est pour être femme de ménage, et non assistante de direction. -Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous? Demanda la réceptionniste avec un sourire faux. -Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche. Elle me regarda de haut en bas, avant de clapoter sur son clavier. -Effectivement, prenez l'ascenseur, c'est au dernier étage. Je déglutie, moi qui avait le vertige. Je la remerciai avant d'aller aux ascenseurs, il y avait déjà huit personnes quand j'y pénétrai et appuyai sur le dernier bouton. QUOI!!! 120 étages, ils veulent ma mort. L'homme devant les boutons me regarda, les sourcils levés en me regardant, je lui fis un sourire timide avant de détourner le visage. Au bout de plusieurs arrêts il ne restait que moi et une fille dans l'ascenseur. -Bonjour, je suis Angela. Se présenta t-elle -Isabella, mais je préfére Bella. -Nous allons au même étage, qu'est ce que tu viens faire? -Je postule pour un emploi de femme de ménage. -Bonne chance alors. -Merci, comment est monsieur Cullen. Elle se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcilles -Tu n'en as pas entendu parler? -Euh... non, je viens d'emménager et je ne connais pas vraiment la ville. -Et bien... Je n'ai vue qu'une fois Monsieur Cullen depuis que je travaille ici, ce qui veut dire, trois ans et je suis sa troisième assistante. -Ah. Il est souvent absent? -Il n'est pas devenue milliardaire en restant dans son bureau. Je fus un peu offensée par son ton et baissa la tête. -Je suis désolée Bella, se reprit t-elle, monsieur Cullen est comment dire, froid, avec ses employés, nous avons beaucoup de travail et très peu de temps. On le surnom même l'homme de glace, tu verras pourquoi. La porte s'ouvrit ce qui mit fin à notre discussion. -Bonne chance. Souffla t-elle avant de partir. Je me précipitai hors de l'ascenseur et cherchai le bureau du PDG -Je peux vous aider. Demanda une voix. Je me tournai pour voir, une femme qui portait un top gris, beaucoup trop décolleté, avec des contours noirs, ses cheveux étaient remontés dans un chignon serré. -Je cherche le bureau de Monsieur Cullen. Répondis-je. -Vous avez un rendez-vous -Euh... oui. -A quel nom? -Isabella Swan. Elle tapa quelque chose sur son clavier avant de revenir à moi -Désolé, il n'y a rien à ce nom. -J'ai pourtant fait une demande pour un rendez-vous pour un emploi. Et la femme à l'accueil m'a dit de monter. Elle leva les yeux au ciel (qui n'est plus si haut) puis reviens à son ordinateur. -Très bien, assaillez-vous sur une chaise. Je m'exécutai, pour passer le temps, et m'occuper les mains, je relus une dernière fois ma lettre de motivation, et mon CV peu garni. -Monsieur Cullen, une jeune femme pour vous, elle est là pour l'entretien d'embauche. De mon endroit, je n'entendais pas la réponse. -Très bien. Elle se redressa. Il vous recevra dans une minute. Puis elle retourna à ses affaires. Les minutes défilaient et je restais sur ma chaise, regardant l'heure toutes les vingt secondes. L'atmosphère de la pièce me rendait, sans le vouloir certes, nerveuse. C'est là que je me réprimandais intérieurement de ne pas avoir ramené mon mp3, à la place je me dandinais sur ma chaise comme une écolière. -Mais enfin calmez-vous. Ordonna la secrétaire. -Désolé. Chuchotais-je. A ce moment un petit bruit nous parvint. -Bien Monsieur, répondis la femme Satan, vous pouvez entrer. Une boule à la gorge me pris. Du calme Bella c'est juste un entretien pour être femme de ménage. Je poussai un soupir pour évacuer mon stresse, me levai et me dirigeai vers le bureau du fameux '' homme de glace''


	2. entretien

heum, heum, heum, d'abort je tiena dire que NON je ne prend pas 2 mois pour mettre un chapitre en ligne, je suis plutot rapide d'abitude et preparet toujours quelque chapitre avent de commencer a poster un chapitre mais 2 jours aprés les premiers chapitre mon #\* d'ordinateur a rendue l'ame (si jeune ='() et j'ai perdu tout mes fichier, j'ai un nouvelle ordie, mais toujours pasinternet JE FUIT LA TECNOLOGIE, j'ai donc piquer l'ordie a ma soeur de temps en temps et j'ai ENFIN put ecrir un second chapitre et put l'envoyer a ma Beta CeLiRa3789 qui me la corriger et voila. Des que se RRRRRRR d'ordinateur m'aura donner se que je lui demand " internet" les chapitr veron beaucoup plus fréquand se qui va pas être rès dure O_o.

Merc aussi a babounette, villamartine, Joannie01, pepperpot62, alia00, Tikasoft, Milqua et cola76 qui mon offert mes premiers review et maintenant il y a plus de fautes 8D.

* * *

toquant à la porte, attendent le ''entrez'' qui me résonnait plutôt comme l'appel pour la mise a mort, après avoir poussé doucement la porte je pénétrais dans la pièce et pris quelques secondes pour l'analyser. Je n'avais jamais vue un bureau aussi grand, tout un mur avait était remplacé par une vitre, les murs d'un bleu pâle s'accordés parfaitement avec le parquet ciré, un grand bureau un peu plus foncé était disposé avec juste un ordinateur et quelques dossier, des sofas et sièges ainsi qu'un petit bar et deux ou trois tableaux faisaient de cet endroit un lieu professionnel et détendu. Mon regard se tourna ensuite vers la baie vitrée. Me tournant le dos se trouvait un homme en costume parfaitement taillé, droit comme un piqué et observant la vue. Je pouvais sentir de là cette confiance qui se dégageait de lui ce qui fit monter mon angoisse d'encore un cran, à ce stade j'étais prête à courir pour quitter l'immeuble et retrouver mon bon lit douillé pour imaginer que ces derniers jours n'avaient était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un horrible cauchemar. Me trouvant toujours devant la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, mieux vaut attendre sans bouger. Avec un peu de chance, il oubliera ma présence.

-Mademoiselle Swan. Commença t-il, faisant s'effondrer mon espoir d'ignorance.

La première chose qui me frappa chez lui fut cette douce mais dure voix. Un mélange improbable mais pourtant réel, les vibrations laissaient paraître une belle et douce voix de ténor, tandis que le ton de la phrase avait congelé mes membres. Se retournant pour me faire face je pus enfin mieux distinguer cet homme. J'avais du mal a croire qu'il était un homme de bureau, je le voyais plus à la page des magazines et dans les série BCBG (nda :Bon Chique Bon Genre au cas où certaines personnes ne savaient pas). Ses cheveux cuivrés partaient dans tout les sens tandis que son costume souligné ses formes parfaites, je pouvais presque voir ses abdominaux sculptés sur le corps mince de cette apollon. Quand j'eu finis de baver littéralement devant ce corps d'adonis, je remontais pour me noyer dans ses yeux vert, jamais je n'avais vue quelques chose d'aussi beau, on aurait cru deux émeraudes.

-Asseyez-vous. Dit il d'une voix glaciale qui me sorti de mes doux songes.

J'hesitais quelques secondes, puis m'avançais vers un des fauteuils qui se trouvait en face du bureau. Monsieur Cullen me rejoignit, il ne me regardait pas une seconde, se contentant de lire mon Curriculum Vitae.

-Vous n'avez pas fait d'études jusqu'au bac, donc aucune expérience. Cette phrase sonnée plus comme une affirmation qu'une question, ne trouvant rien à redire, je continuais a l'écouter.

-Deux ans dans un petit restaurant de ville, arrêt précoce des études, et travail à mis temps. Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi. Vous croyez vraiment venir avec ne serait ce que l'espoir d'avoir se travail?

J'étais bouche bée, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, ma timidité et mon manque de confiance revenaient juste à ce moment, m'obligent à baisser les yeux et à faire grimper le feu a mon visage.

-Pensiez vous vraiment que je donnerais un travaille à une jeune fille tout juste sortie de chez papa, maman, vous n'arriverez a rien avec cela, le travaille et vous et un parfait oxymore, il se leva et mis mon CV dans la déchiqueteuse, vous pouvez sortir.

Pourtant je rester sur mon siège, les larmes me montant au yeux, jamais je m'étais sentie aussi humiliée, on m'avait insulté mais l'arrogance mélanger à la colère de cet homme me donna presque la nausée, me mordant la joue pour ne pas fondre en larmes, je me levais grâce à l'aide des accoudoirs et marchais à pas lent vers la porte. Si mon père me voyait, je m'étais battue pour lui, tout ces efforts pour finir comme ça, aucun homme ne m'avait autant rabaissé.

Arrivée à la porte, je pris une profonde inspiration et souffla.

-Il a bien mérité son surnom.

-Plait-il? Je sursautais, n'ayant pas cru qu'il aurait une aussi bonne audition.

-Je... Je... rien.

Il me regarda de haut en bas, avant de retourner s'assoir et clapotant sur son clavier toujours en m'ignorant, il avait vraiment un chic pour rabaisser les gens sens difficulté.

-Voyez vous Miss Swan, se sont les personnes comme vous qui se plaignent du système politique alors que l'Amérique serait mille fois mieux sans vous.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça. Demandais-je outrée.

Au moment ou je pris conscience que j'avais dit ça a haute voix, le rouge me monta aux joues. On m'avais pourtant appris à tourner sa langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler. Monsieur Cullen leva ces yeux vers moi, m'envoyant des éclairs, mais ses sourcilles relevés.

-Vous n'avez pas à juger les gens comme ça, continuais-je, j'aurais bien aimé continuer mes études comme vous, mais j'avais mon père souffrant et personne d'autre pour s'occuper de lui que moi. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être née une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et sollicitant de cette argent pour réussir, je peut me lever le matin et me regarder dans la glace en me disant qu'au moins, je mérite se que j'ai.

Bien que j'eu la force de dire se discours sans bégayer, je sentis que mon visage était en feu, Monsieur Cullen venait de se faire réprimander pas un homard. Un homme pouvant contrôler l'état à lui tout seul venait de se faire contredire par moi. Étais-je devenu suicidaire?

-Je... Je... Pardon. Soufflais-je

A a place de répondre, il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, tandis que son odeur me percuta, une douce flagrance de miel qui me fit frissonner, ses yeux, eux, lancés des éclaires ce qui me fis déglutir avec difficulté.

-Je n'ai pas de critique à revevoir d'une simple prolétaire, à la place d'essayer de vous mettre au niveau de grand, aller demander a être déboucheuse de sanitaire au ''blue moon tavern''. Sa devrait être de votre niveau, maintenant sortez de mon bureau et quitter l'immeuble.

-Au moins j'aurais dit ce que je pense. Chuchotais-je avent de vite sortir de son bureau.

Mes larme commençaient déjà à couler quand je passais le bureau de la secrétaire pour courir vers les ascenseurs, mis engloutir dans un libre, quand les portes se refermaient je me collais contre le mur une bain sur a bouche pour étouffer les sanglots. Me laissant glisser au sol je laissais enfin ma souffrance ressortir. On ne m'avait jamais considéré comme une duchesse, je n'avais jamais eu de traitement de faveur que se sois de la vie ou entant qu'être humain, mais j'ai toujours eu un minimum de respect. En entrant dans ce bureau je savais que ma confiance en moi allait être à rude épreuve, mais je ne pensais pas me sentir si humiliée, même ''miss Santan'' ressemblée à un ange par rapport à lui. Cette homme, qui se croit supérieur à tous, qui pense que si une personne n'est pas à son niveau, elle n'est rien.

Le petit ding de l'ascenseur me prévient de l'arrivée a l'entrée, sans plus attendre, je me levais et courus hors du bâtiment, bousculant quelqu'un au passage. Les rues étaient bondées, c'était si simple de se fondre dans la masse. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que l'on me montrait du doigt pour dire à tout le monde que je n'avais pas ma place ici, et ils auraient raison... quel stupide espoir m'avait permit de quitter ma bourgade pour une ville telle que Seattel. Un trou se forma dans cette jungle industrielle, ce qui me permis de m'enfuir, courant le plus vite possible, poussant pour passer, j'arrivais devant l'appartement en 10 minute. Rosalie n'était pas la, trop occupée a travailler, pour une fois cela tomba à pique, sans avoir vraiment regardée si la porte était bien fermée, je m'engouffrais dans ma chambre, une bouteille de vodka à la main voulant juste noyer la description de ma défaite dans cet alcool au goût immonde qui me brule la gorge (nda: gros clin d'œil à ma Margaux, la fille la plus folle que j'ai jamais vue, mais qu'est ce que je l'aime 8D).

J'eu à peine le temps de me sentir mieux, que la porte de l'entrée claqua, j'entendis des pas de talons claqués rapidement jusqu'à la porte de mon donjon.

-Bella ouvre la porte. Hurla Rosalie de l'autre coté de celle ci.

-Non. Répondis-je sur le même ton en portant la bouteille à ma bouche.

-Allons ça n'a pas put se passer si mal que ça.

-MA VIE EST POURIE. Ignorant ses paroles en hurlant encore plus fort.

-Bien sûr que non, tu es quelqu'un de formidable, il faut juste attendre pour que tout le monde le sache.

-Je vais finir déboucheuse de toilettes. Ragoutais-je en utilisant les propres idées de Monsieur glaçon.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit, sorte de là tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve. Cette fois les coups se ragoutaient à ces paroles.

-Non. Mais mes gestes me contredirent en me levant pour tanguer vers la porte et mettre l'oreille sur celle ci.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu te dire. Souffla t-elle.

-Il a dit... (j'ouvrais la porte à la volée, la faisant sursauter pas la même occasion) il a dit que j'étais une jeune fille tout juste sortie de chez papa, maman, que je serais débouteuse de sanitaire dans un truc, je sais plus quoi.

Le visage de ma colocataire rougissait a vue d'œil.

-Mais il est malade se garçon (houlala elle a l'air en colère) comment est ce qu'il a... il a osé te dire de... je vais lui... (elle va peut être réussir à finir ces phrases) cet espèce de … (a ben non!)

-C'est bon Rose, de tout façon il a raison... enfin sur un point, je n'ai rien à faire ici, je vais repartir à Forks.

-Non Bella je t'en pris, tu ne va pas laisser de cul pincé te démoraliser, ce n'était que ton premier entretient, il faut du temps, on ne peut pas tout réussir du premier coup.

-A quoi bon? Je sais que les gens n'attend rien des personnes comme moi.

Mon amies mis ses mains sur mes épaules et plongea ses yeux bleu saphirs dans les miens.

-Essayes Bella je t'en supplie. Je vais t'aider à trouver un travailler, ne pense pas qu'a toi, moi et Jasper voulons que tu restes avec nous. Tu est ma meilleur amie...

Ces yeux remplir de larmes auraient put empêcher la deuxième guerre mondiale...

-Ai un peut plus confiance en toi, je te promets que si tu ne trouves pas de job au bout de 10 entretiens, je te laisse faire ce que tu veut, tu pourra repartir à Forks.

-Trois, contredis-je.

-Tu exagèrer, ça c'est un appel à partir, Sept.

-Cinq.

-D'accord. Je suis sûr qu'en même pas de cinq entretiens, tu trouveras un travail et tu resteras ici.

L'enthousiasme de mon amies me donnait presque envi d'y croire. Je dit bien presque, les chances pour qu'une petite pecno trouve un travail dans une ville était proche des uns sur un million.

Après cette discutions, Rosalie m'emmena dans le salon, le temps qu'elle me prépare un verre d'eau glacé pour essuyer les dégâts de l'alcool.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée? Demandais-je

-Ca commence bien, on n'a déjà une petite liste de clients, et Jacob nous fait de la pub dans toute la ville.

Jacob Black, était l'associer de Rosalie, il avait tout juste la majorité mais connaissait les moteurs mieux qu'un coureur de formule 1, bien sûr il était loin d'être repoussant, « un homme tout a fait baisable » comme dirait Rose, mais son comportement était assez étrange, une fois au garage je l'avais surpris entrain de reluquer les fesse d'UN client (nda: Mouahahaha, j'aime pas Jacob, attention je dit JACOB par se que Taylor Lautner *long soupir brouillant*), c'était peut être moi, parce qu'une semaine plus tard, il se ventait d'avoir accrocher une ''superbe gosse'' à un de ses amies, Embri ou Paul, j'avais toujours du mal à les différencier.

-Comment vas t-il?

-Bien, enfin je pense, on ne sait pas beaucoup parlé cette semaine.

-Et Jasper?

-Apparemment il va bien, il a un nouveau colocataire, Tyler, pauvre Jasper, il parle qu'il ne peut pas atteindre sa salle de bain, plus bordélique que lui, tu meurs.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur en essayant de cacher mon sourire, pauvre Jasper, lui d'habitude si propre et ordonné voir maniaque... Il était arrivé ici un an avant nous car Rosalie avait redoublé la classe de maternelle du à son trop plein d'absence. Mon amie a eu un problème de santé étant petite qui a du aller jusqu'à l'ablation de l'ovaire, une nouvelle tragique pour elle qui avait toujours voulu avoir une grand famille.

-En fait, je crois que si tu partais, je t'en voudrais encore plus, imagine que je me retrouve avec un sale obsédé, ou une de ses petites salopes. Grogna Rose me sortant de mes songes.

Ne sachant que répondre à ça, j'allume la télévision et mis une de ses émission préférées '' my dream, cheerleaders in Miami ''(nda: c'est une émission français ''mon rêve, pom pom girl a Miami'' mais je l'ai écrit made in USA). Ce programme a eu la reconnaissance de me donner une heure de calme ce qui me permis de me plonger dans mes pensées, pas la peine de se distraire avec une de sec émissions stupides. à la différence de beaucoup de filles je n'étais n'y féminine, n'y classe et encore moins raffolleuse de shopping, j'étais juste timide, maladroite, dévoreuse de littérature et rêveuse. Ragoutez à ça, un physique horriblement banale -brune au yeux brun, mince et de taille moyen- et vous aurez une des personnes communes qui reste toujours de côté, jamais mise en avant autrement dit, moi, Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

tada étant donner que j'ai plein d'idée pour la suite, je previen que se sera une LONGUE fanfiction bien oui faut que sa sois un vrai conte de fée pour Bella et vue comment ses partie 8D encore merci a CeLiRa3789 et Vanessa dite magicvanille deux fille egstra que j'ADORE


	3. regarde derrier toi avant de partir

''You've got to look before you go'' = ''tu dois d'abord garder avant de partir'' le refrain de la musique

**Monsters- Hurricane Bells**

midsum: voilà entre mon emploi du temps de fin d'année je me suis toute dépêcher pour tefaire plaisir 8D tes fière de moi???

o-chocola-o: ben voui, il s'appelle pas l'homme de glace par ce qu'il est gentil, mais tu vaira plus tard que les gens sont pas toujours se qu'on croix qu'ils sont O_o

xalexeex25: Ouai, hein, elle se plein pour tout celle la franchement XD, en fait j'ai dit qomme elle a dit Stephenie Meyer, elle a écrit que Bella était mince, alors ben, j'ai fait comme elle.

Edward va courir après Bella... tu vaira, j'ai immaginer tout un truc dans ma te-tête O_O

Lysie : Voui, voui, ze ces, ze ces, mes en faite, comme dans le premier chapitre ben j'ai fait plein de fautes, CeLiRa3789 ma Betta, me la corrriger, et quand j'ai voulut changer, sa a donner sa, il y a plus de faute, mais sa donne un gros bloque.

Merci aussi a lena-Ina933, La'ienth, TataDomi, Clemence F, Joannie01, mimicam et lilou13 N'hésiterez pas a laissez des review, J'ADORE les lires. Et merci encore et toujours a CeLiRa3789 qui corrige mes fautes, et a magicvanille qui ma permis de m'inscrit sur le site deux filles en or.

-Merci de m'avoir reçu. Dis-je en tendant la main à la femme aux cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval.

-Merci à vous mademoiselle Swan, nous vous rappellerons.

Ce qui veut dire en langage direct '' désolé vous n'aurez pas le poste ''. En tous cas, c'est ce que j'avais compris après que la même phrase soit sortie de la bouche des deux autres employeurs qui m'avaient reçu.

Je poussais la porte et quittais l'immeuble, pas sans rater une marche et une chute certaine sans l'aide d'un homme plutôt bien battit. Je me retrouvais donc dans la rue au milieu des Seattleites qui couraient dans tous les sens tenant leur attaché case en main, hélant un txi tout cela habillés en costume gris.

J'avais l'impression de faire tâche avec ma tenue, toujours empreintée à Rose. Soufflant un coup je me remis à marcher à pas lent dans la rue. Une nouvelle journée à ne rien faire, un nouveau entretien raté, une chance en moins pour rester dans cette ville. Passant par une librairie, je pris le Seattle post et un magazine people pour Rosalie, avant de prendre la direction de notre appartement. Étant donné que je favorisais la marche, j'arrivais à l'appartement au couché du soleil, ce que m'arrangeais bien, je n'aurais pas à rester trop longtemps seule et si je m'arrangeais encore mieux, j'arriverais à ne pas trop rester dans mes pensées plus que lugubres. L'appartement que nous occupions était situé dans une rue assez modeste, dans un logement moyen, les briques étaient d'un beige qui avait foncé avec les années. Après avoir récupéré le courrier que je pris pas le temps de lire – de toute façon ça sera surement des publicités ou des factures et le pausais sur le bar de la cuisine avec mes clés.

Après avoir vérifier l'heure, je me dépêchais de préparer le repas. Prenant une boite de spam qui trainant, je mis le steak à cuire et prépara une salade en accompagnement. Quelques minutes après des clés dans la serrure se fit entendre, ce qui m'indiqua l'arrivée de mon amie.

-Salut, comment s'est passée ta journée? Demandais-je alors qu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, le courrier à la main.

-Génial, appart un ou deux incidents, on arrive à joindre les deux bouts. Et toi, comment s'est passé l'entretien?

Je lui servis le steak, pausa la salade sur la table et prix deux D.R Pepper dans le frigidaire avant de m'assoir en face d'elle.

-Et bien, je suis rentrée dans le bureau, l'employeur qui était enfaite une femme, elle m'a pausé des questions sur mes compétences, a lu mon cv puis a dit ''nous vous rappellerons'' autrement dit, un troisième échec.

Elle poussa un soupir en piquant quelques feuillesde salade. Et regardant distraitement les publicités reçues.

-Essayons de rester optimiste... et puis j'ai demandé à Jasper s'il pouvait trouver quelques chose de son côte, il bosse déjà dessus. Bon, parlons d'autre choses : je vois Royce ce week-end. Dit-elle enjouée.

Royce King était le fils du meilleur banquier de la ville mais aussi le Frenchsexe de Rose, un ami qui était aussi son amant.

-Vous aller où? Demandais-je en mettant un petit bout de salade dans ma bouche.

-Il veut qu'on se fasse une soirée détente : un diné au restaurant,une balade dans la parc, puis direction chez lui pour baiser un coup.

-C'est classe ta vision de la vie.

-Je trouve aussi. Rigola t-elle. Ah! C'est pour toi.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demandais-je

-Comme si je le savais, il n'y a pas de tampons dessus.

J'haussais les sourcils en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour y trouver un paquet de feuilles pliées. Contemplant ça de plus près je me rendis compte que je connaissais ces formulaires et poussais un cri en me levant de table, si vite que ma chaise en tomba.

-Qu'est ce que tu as. Demanda Rosalie les sourcils froncés.

-IL M'A PRIS, Hurlais-je avec un grand sourire … IL M'A PRIS, CE CONNARD INVETERE M'A ENGAGE.

-QUOI! Ma colocataire se levant à son tour pour regarder les papier que je tenais en main.

-C'est toutes les feuilles du contrat... Dis-je en me penchant pour mieux voir moi aussi.

-Je croyais que l'entretien avait été une catastrophe.

-Ca l'a été. Mais regardes, il y a tous : les horaires, le salaire, tous, il me prend même en CDI. Dis-je en ressautant de joie.

-Mais c'est génial, s'enthousiasme enfin mon amie, tu vas pouvoir rester ici. Il faut fêter ça...

Elle quitta la pièce, puis revient quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone à l'oreille.

Je regardais chaque feuille une par une, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Quand j'arrivais à la dernière feuille,un petit bout de papier en glissait. Je le pris et lisais cette calligraphie somptueuse.

''Vous avez dit dire ce que vous pensez, je jugerais de ce que vous valez.''

C'était enfaite un test. Il voulait voir si j'étais juste une grande gueule, ça voulait aussi dire que mon discours l'avait atteint... J'allais travailler à la Cullen's Corporation juste parce qu'une fois, je me serais défendue. Ca voulait aussi dire que cet homme ne pouvait pas être si méchant malgré les apparences et la première approche.

-Qu'est ce que s'est? Demande Rosalie dans l'encadrement de la cuisine.

Je fermais vite le point, emprisonnant le bout de papier dans mes doigts.

-Rien, un bout de papier vierge qui a du tomber dans l'enveloppe. Souris-je

Le plus possible pour ne pas qu'elle remarque mon trouble. Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais laissa tomber quand son interlocuteur répondit.

-Allo Jasper, laisse tomber ce que tu fais, ce soir c'est resto et c'est toi qui nous invite. S'exclama t-elle.

-...

-Parce que nous sommes deux pauvres femmes et parce que Bella a trouvé un travail.

-...

-Tu l'as dit, on se rejoint au coin de Rainier Avenue et de 68th Avenue dans 20 minutes. A tout de suite. Puis, elle raccrocha.

-Où on va? Demandais-je.

-On va retrouver tes racines Italiennes,ce soir c'est Pizza, on va à la Pizzeria Pulcinella tu vas voir elles sont ''molto bene'' (nda: bon sa veut dire '' très bien'' et ça donne une phrase bizarre, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est Esmée qui dit ça a Bella dans le film quand Bella va pour la première fois chez les Cullen).

-Je te crois.

-Va vite te changer, on part dans cinq minutes, j'appelle un taxi.

Obéissant docilement, je pénétrais dans ma chambre et pris un T-shirt, un jeans et un gilet en laine. Une fois prête je mis mes baskets et rejoignis Rosalie dans le salon, elle aussi avait échanger se tenu de travail – jeans et pull – pour une robe en laine avec un leggins et des chaussures à talon. Elle regarda ma tenue, souffla désespérément et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allons-y. Souffla t-elle.

Je fermais la porte et suivit mon amie qui marchait gracieusement en roulant ce qu'il faut des hanches. Contrairement à moi qui arrivais à trébucher même en chaussures plate, à l'inverse de la plupart des filles, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très stylé, pour moi une tenue tant qu'elle me porte chaud, ça me va : réaction désespérée de ma colocataire qui a essayé à mainte et mainte fois m'apprivoiser à l'art du shopping.

-Jasper doit déjà y être. Sortit Rose en rentrant dans la voiture.

Après un court trajet,le chauffeur nous déposa devant le bâtiment aux briques brunes, on entendait déjà des voix de l'extérieur et la vue sur le pacifique donnée un emplacement idéal pour ce genre d'endroit. Rosalie me tira jusqu'à l'intérieur et je pus constater que c'était aussi chaleureux que l'extérieur,un bar en bois, les murs en briques, les décorations inutiles au mur, c'était vraiment une ambiance où je me sentais a l'aise. Je n'eus pas de mal à reconnaître la tête blonde aux cheveux ondulée de mon meilleur ami assit à une table, la tête baissait sur les menus.

-Jasper. Hurla Rosalie, faisant tourner quelques regards dans notre direction.

Je baissais la tête, rouge de honte que l'attention soit portée sur nous due aux manières peu discrètes de mon amie, suivant ces pas, je rejoignis les jumeaux assis à une table près du comtoir.

-Bonsoir les filles, retenti le ténor de Jasper, je croix que nous avons quelque chose à fêter ce soir. Rajouta t-il en dérivant son regard sur moi pour me gratifier un sourire, laissant apparaître ses dents parfaitement blanche et alignées.

Jasper, bien que pas mon style, était un des hommes les plus beaux que je n'avait jamais vue, déjà petit il était obligé de courir à chaque récréation pour éviter les filles qui lui couraient après (nda: que personne ne se moque de ses filles O_O moi aussi petite je coursais un magnifique blond, qui a été mon premier amoureux et premier copain de primaire) Cette effort lui avait aidé à avoir un corps mince et un peu musclé, mais sans un gramme de cellulite, chose qui attirait encore plus les filles au lycée. (nda: non, là, faut pas exagérer, je trouve que les hommes tout mince c'est moche, mais bon vous voyer comment et le magnifique Jackson Rathbone, alors imaginer le que ces Jasper, comme dans la saga en faite). Malgré tout, il n'avaient jamais pris la grosse tête, à l'opposé de Mike Newton, un crétin qui se pensait irrésistible … non Jasper, lui, avait toujours était là pour sa soeur et moi qui le considérais comme mon grand frère.

-Félicitation Bella. Me dit-il en plongeant se yeux bleus dans les miens.

-Oui, bravo Bella! Grâce à toi je n'aurais pas à partager la salle de bain avec une étrangère qui passe sa journée à manger du bacon en sachet.

-Ravi de te suspendre de cette horreur.

-Et où Bellissima va t-elle jouer les cendrillon?

Je rougis, même si je savais que jamais rien ne se passerait entre nous, les mots qu'il choisissait me faisaient et me feront toujours rougir.

-A la Cullen's corporation. Répondit Rose pour moi.

Le teint de mon ami devin un peu plus blafard.

Il y a un problème avec ce nom? Demandais-je

-Non, non... c'est juste que... Il paraît qu'Edward n'est pas un ange avec ces employées

-Qui est ce Edward? Demandais-je déjà charmé.

J'aimais beaucoup ce prénom étrange et rare, datant de la génération de nos grand parents. Il était le prénom du héros de l'un de mes livres préférés, orgueils e préjugés, ainsi il ressemblait à celui d'Edmund dans Field Rark, un autre de mes péchés.

Encore une fois Jasper déglutit,visiblement mal à l'aise

-Edward, c'est le … PDG, Edward Cullen.

Un véritable choc, je pouvais donc mettre un nom à ce visage et à ce corps d'apollon, Edward, un Prénom qui lui allait comme un gant, dommage que son comportement et son caractère arriveraient à glacer l'Arizona.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi? Demanda Rose visiblement aussi surprise que moi, on n'a jamais paru son nom dans les journaux, c'est toujours Monsieur Cullen.

-C'est... un... un autre étudiant qui l'a placé dans une phrase.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose Jasper, gronda sa soeur.

-Non, je t'assure, c'est juste que... parler d'un homme comme lui me gêne.

Nous le contemplâmes les sourcils froncés, je connaissais assez bien mon amis pour savoir qu'il nous cachait quelque chose. Mais bon, on n'a tous la droit à avoir une vie privée alors je passe l'éponge et replonge dans le menu apporté un peu plus tôt. Rosalie en fit autant après un dernier regard à son jumeau, puis repris la conversation :

-Comment se passe les amours?

-Oh, plutôt calme. (nda: MENTEUR)

-J'ai entendu dire que Maria arriverait en ville.

-Maris? Répétais-je, la Maria de Jasper?

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête, Maria avait était le premier grand amour de Jasper, et la première à lui briser le cœur de la pire des façons, la quitter pour une autre femme, Nettie, une de ces collègues. Depuis ses relations étaient restées plutôt...calmes.

Durant le repas, nous avions discuté de tout ce qui avait changé depuis notre dernier ''réunion'' d'il y a deux semaines. C'est comme ça que j'appris que mon amie a demandé aux locataires de renvoyer Tyler, ce dernier a amené une fille bourrée tous les soirs, n'entretenait pas l'appartement et pire que tout, fumait de substances illicites. Rosalie, elle,nous a demandé de l'accompagner à une soirée mode qui aurait lieu au Seattle Art Museum, même si demander pour Rose était obligé pour nous. J'acceptais sans trop de mal mais Jasper lui avait eu un comportement étrange, comme s'il n'était pas bien, pourtant ça ne serait pas la premier fois et certainement pas la dernier que nous devrions accompagner se sœur dans des endroits qui nous ennuieraient. Malgré ce détail, je détail, je devais avoeur qe cette soirée avait été superbe, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Après la mort précoce de Charlie, j'étais tombée dans une petite déprime (nda: je dit « petite » car sa comparer à la réaction qu'a eu Bella quand les Cullen sont partis, la mort de Charlie, c'était rien), les catastrophe s'étaient accumulées de jours en jours jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, cette lettre remonte un peu mon taux de bonheur. En fin de repas le jumeaux reçu un message, puis se leva et enfila sa veste

-Désoler, je dois y aller.

-Où vas-tu?

-J'ai une urgence professionnelle

-Tu ne travailles pas Jasper. Répondit sa sœur visiblement en cilère.

-On n'en discutera une autre fois, je dois vraiment y aller.

-D'accord, bonne soirée Jass, à la prochaine.

-Merci, il se pencha et embrassa mon front, on se revoit bientôt.

Il embrassa Rosalie avent de prendre la porte, je me demande pourquoi son comportement à tant changé. Apparemment mon amie et moi avions eu la même réflexion.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne doit pas être si important, autrement il nous en aurait parlé, ça ne doit être qu'une passe.

-Et bien, j'espère qu'il va vite s'en remettre parce que dés que je le revois, je le tue.

-Pourquoi? Demandais-je les sourcils relevés.

-Il est parti sans payer.

Ohhhhh... regarder comme il et jolie se petit bouton vert, vous voyez la ou ces écrit review, je me demande se qu'il peut bien se passer si on clique dessus, ralala, vous avez cas tester et me le dire ^^


End file.
